


I could get use to this

by BlackQueen42



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: During and after the kiss in 7x16, Emison - Freeform, Emison is endgame, F/F, Fluff, The girls are supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQueen42/pseuds/BlackQueen42
Summary: Picks up during the kiss in 7x16 and after.  Emily and Alison get together, there's a sleepover and Hanna totally didn't take pictures of Emison cuddling.  My summary isn't great but the story is!  Well at least, I hope.





	I could get use to this

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! My first language is french and not english!

Her lips tasted like heaven. Of course it wasn't the first time she kissed her but this time felt different. Everything felt different. The softness of Alison's hair, the way her hands were firmly secured around her back, the gentle pressure against her lips, the tilt of their heads… This wasn't their first kissed but it felt different. Maybe it was the fact, the certainty that there would be another kiss after this one, and another, and another. This time, Emily wasn't scared of pulling back a bit to admire Ali's face because she knew that the girl wouldn't run away. This kiss was filled with promises, with hope, with love.

 

That night neither one of the girls thought about A.D. or about the newly destroyed nursery. They only thought about each other. They spent the night kissing softly, murmuring things in each other ears, I love you's often being one of those thing. They agreed that they should take things slow. Their history was old, yet fairly new. They fell asleep in each other arm, Emily acting as the big spoon with one arm under Alison's head and one gently resting at the top of her stomach. That night Emily's last thought before being taken away by sleep was that this was something she could definitely get use to.

 

When Emily woke up the following morning, Ali was nowhere to be seen. Panic flowed through her system. Alison had done it again she left her. Again. She felt tears prickling her eyes when she heard footstep coming from the hallway. When Alison entered the room, Emily got up on her feet and ran to hug Alison who had two mugs of coffee in her hands. A bit taken back by this sudden mark of affection coming from the taller girl, Ali put down the mugs on the nightstand.

 

\- Em. Hey what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something? she asked softly.

 

\- I thought you left me again. Ali pulled back a little to be able to look Emily in the eyes. She took her face into her hands.

 

\- Hey look at me. I meant was I said last night. I love you. I am not going to leave you ever again. Do you hear me?

 

That was the end of the conversation. Emily pulled the girl she loved closer and hugged her tightly for a few more minutes. After that they went on with their day. They ate breakfast together and then drove to school. Emily said goodbye to the blonde however she did not leave without a kiss goodbye. They didn't want to be the subject of the school's gossip so they made sure that there was no student in sight. At the end of the day, they went home together, ate together and fell asleep spooning in Ali's bed. Yeah, this was definitely something Emily could get use to.

 

Their honeymoon didn't last very long. A.D. was still out there and they were not finish with the girls. Soon enough, it was another girl's turn and yet again secrets and betrayals were revealed. The day after the gruesome discoveries, the five girls decided to do something they hadn't done in a very long time. It was time for them to have a sleepover. They decided to go to Ali's because her brother had just left so she was alone again. They ordered Chinese food and they spent the night talking and watching old movies. Not once did they talk about A.D. or the board game. It was their night of. They deserved it. At two in the morning, all of the girls were passed out except Emily and Spencer. Aria and Hanna were sleeping soundly on the biggest couch, Spencer was in the smaller one while Alison and Emily were on the medium sized couch. Ali's head was resting on Em's heart, one arm draped over her stomach holding her tightly. Emily didn't know how they got into that position and she didn't mind one bit. She loved feeling Ali's weight against her body and the heat that was emanating from the blonde girl was really relaxing. Emily loved seeing Alison like this. Her features were soft and they made her look younger. She looked peaceful and unguarded. That was her favourite Ali. The Ali that would only come out when she was with Emily. She was broken out of her thoughts by Spencer's voice calling her from the other side of the room.

 

\- I'm sorry about what I said in the nursery the other day Em. I'm only looking out for you. And for her.

 

\- I know Spence, trust me I know, the brunette said. She looked back down at Ali's sleeping form and she couldn't help the loving smile that appeared on her face.

 

\- What's going on between you too? asked Spencer. Even if it was dark in the living room, she could still see the expression on her friend's face.

 

\- What? Nothing, what do you mean?

 

\- Come on Em, I'm not blind. You have the same look Ezra has when he looks at Aria or when Caleb looks at Hanna.

 

\- I don’t know what you're talking about. Spencer raised her eyebrow. Emily sighted in defeat. The other night, she started, we were talking about what had happen with Lucas and all and I don’t know how it happen but I guess she kind of confess that she loved me and that all of her previous relationship never worked out because she was in love with me this whole time and also she wants to be a family and…

 

\- Whoa, Em, breathe, Spencer said chuckling. And also, lower your voice or you'll wake up the others. Okay, just start from the beginning, slowly please.

 

And she did, Emily told her everything about that night but also about the whole thing with Paige and even the stuff that happen years ago when Ali came back to school after being on the run for so long. Spencer just sat there and listened carefully to her friend's rent. When Emily was finally finished, she simply said that she was really happy for her. However, she did warn her to be a little bit careful, this was still Ali they were talking about. Emily told her not to worry, she was finally happy. The brunette fell asleep soon after, leaving Emily the only one asleep. She stayed up for a few more minutes and took the time to look carefully at each of her friends. These girls had been there for her though it all. They were her rock. They were her family.

 

The morning after, Aria was the first one to wake up. She quietly left the leaving room and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She was soon joined by Spencer and Hanna who had just woken up and we're in search for some caffeine. They waited a few minutes for Emily and Alison who were still sleeping.

 

\- Should we go wake them up? asked Aria.

 

\- Let them sleep a bit longer. Em and I were up late talking and I know that Ali is already exhausted from the pregnancy.

 

\- She isn't even that pregnant yet.

 

\- When you'll be pregnant Hanna you'll have the right to judge until then let her be, said Aria.

 

The girls waited approximately an hour for their friends to wake up but they never did. They agreed to let them sleep for another 30 minutes but after that they would wake them up. When the time passed, they went into the living room with the intention of waking up the two sleeping girls but they were caught dead in their tracks by the scene that was waiting for them. The duet on the couch had shifted during the night resulting in one of the most adorable sight the other girls had seen. The girls were faced to face, Ali's head resting in the crook of Emily's neck. The arm of the latter was keeping Alison close to her. Their legs were intertwined, their hairs too. 

 

\- Can we leave them like that for a while? They look so comfortable and peaceful, said Aria whispering.

 

\- Yeah, answered Spencer.

 

\- What's going on with these two? Because that doesn't look entirely platonic to me, said Hanna with amusement in her voice.

 

\- When we were talking last night, Emily told me that Ali finally said the three words to her.

 

\- That's adorable. Hanna what are you doing?

 

\- What does it look like I'm doing Aria? I have to capture this moment so I can tease Em later. I mean don't get me wrong, this is adorable but it is discussing at the same time. I am not prepared for this level of adorableness in the morning. Click! See done!

 

\- Okay, come on now let them sleep. Who knows when they'll be able to have a moment like that ever again.

 

\- Spence is right. Come on Han.

 

The three girls left, leaving behind the two sleeping ones. Later that day, when Alison woke up safely in Emily's arm, she couldn't help but think that this was the way she wanted to wake up for the rest of her life. She gently poked Emily's side to wake her up because she couldn't get out of the couch.  The brunette woke up with the most adorable face that Ali couldn't help but to lean forward and to press a gentle kiss on the taller girl lips.  A smile stretched on both of their faces. They stayed like that just for few more minutes, just looking at each other and cuddling some more. When they finally entered the kitchen at 10:30 am, they were welcomed by the knowing expression on their friend's faces. A confused expression appeared on Ali's face but she ignored the liars face as she served herself a cup of coffee. It wasn’t until a week later when Emily and Alison officially told their friend about their relationship that they learned about the pictures and the video. As it turned out, Hanna had also recorded the moment when they woke up. They pretended to be mad but they really couldn't when they were seeing these adorable pictures and video and when they were receiving the complete support of their friends.

 

That night, they once again fell asleep in each other's arm with the feeling that whatever A.D. was going to throw at them next would not be so bad because they would have each other through it all. Yeah they really could get use to this.

 


End file.
